td_deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiona
Fiona, labeled The Modern Hippie, was a contestant on Total Drama All Stars as a member of the Heroes team. She has not been a part of any other competitions or shows. Personality Fiona is a daydreamer hippie, she has soft and compliant nature, but also strong feeling of justice. This blonde girl is an active forests and animals protector that live there. Of course, she is against any violence and propagates buddhism, but that doesn't mean that this soft rose blossom can't punch your face in response, if you would encroach on her or her natural sanctuary. This little hippie lives in Los Angeles with her mother and grandmother. Fiona loves animals. Raccoon Yorick, pug Marcurio, giant snail Adelaide and two dozen goldfish live in her house. She works in the dolphinarium and campaigning for the humane treatment of animals. Fiona is a supporter of vegetarianism and ardent opponent of fur and leather. Total Drama All Stars Interactions Audition Tape The video was loading for a while. First there was a white noise and colored stripes. But then a cute blonde in diving suit appeared. Looks like the girl was in dolphinarium or something. Behind of her there was a big pool with dolphins and whales. An orca curiously watched what's happening here. The blonde was holding a big fish in one of her hands and a bucket in another one. Her big green eyes were looking at the camera.'- Umm... Max? Are you sure it works?' - doubtfully asked the girl.An operator behind positively shook the camera and said: "Yeah, Fia. You're on air for already a minute". The girl blushed and gave an embarassed but cute smile. She shook the fish she held. '- Hi, Noah! I'm Fiona Lamarck. I'm 18 and I'm from Los Angeles. Me and my friends thought it would be great to have a hippie girl in your show, so...' An operator rudely interrupted her saying: "Yeah! There're too much venomous bitches in your show! You definitely need a sexy sweetie!". This phrase shocked Fiona and she blushed again. She shook the fish: "Max! It's impolite to discuss others behind the scenes for whatever they done. You can't say why they do that! Maybe they had a harsh childhood and their agression is just a defense!". The camera man shouted in reply: "You see? That's what I was talking about!". Fiona laughed and noded. She continued the interview: "I'll be glad if you choose me as a participant. I'll bring love and fun to your show. And in case anyone wants to sue you, I can resolve the conflict," - she winked at camera, -''' "Peace to everyone!"''' - she threw the fish in the bucket and made a V-gesture. An operator started swearing, the noise appeared again. Then the picture disappeared. The only sound was a blonde arguing with the operator. Trivia Blah Gallery Fiona's Application.png|Fiona's Original Application|link=http://tdallstars.deviantart.com/art/TDAS-Fiona-Lamarck-516822771 Amira and Fiona challenge one.png|Fiona and Amira during the first challenge. |link=http://tdallstars.deviantart.com/art/TDAS-01-Girls-and-carriage-519260151 See Also Blah Category:Heroes Category:TDAS Character